User talk:Copicat123
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Kyle Jones page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EvilhariboMadness (talk) 19:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Your character, Kyle Jones, has been claimed! Please remember to make his page and word bubble, as well as adding his photo to the cabin photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, feel free to contact me or another member of the administration team. Happy Roleplaying! On a side not I am very sorry for the wait time in getting Kyle claimed and I apologise profusely. Roleplay? Hi! Do you want to roleplay with me? I commented on your character, Kyle Jones. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 16:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure! I've just replied. Copicat123 (talk) 16:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I have to go now. I'll be back later today, and we can continue our roleplay. Nice roleplaying! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 17:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. See you later! Copicat123 (talk) 17:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Back! Hey! I'm back! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 17:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to make a roleplay forum with me (for Kyle and Lindsay) I can make it, if you want. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 18:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good! I've just got something to do for the next few minutes though. Copicat123 (talk) 18:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll tell you when I'm done making the forum. Strawberrywaters. (talk) 18:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Copicat123 (talk) 18:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE Yup, so did I :) Strawberrywaters. (talk) 21:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey! Roleplay in our forum? Strawberrywaters. (talk) 20:32, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Want to RP? Yeah, sure! If you make the roleplay, I'll join it! Copicat123 (talk) 12:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ok. But choose who you'd like me to RP with. My chars are in my profile page AND in this little template page. So you just choose on which one to click:) I've just left a comment on Jason Clove's page :) Copicat123 (talk) 13:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) hi! hi super sorry for the super long wait on your claim Claiming:Camp/Jemma Martinbut she's claim now soo have fun rping her :) anyhow like I've said on the claim I would suggest you change the one single arrow to a quiver full to make it easier for you as then you wont have to depend on one single arrow ok? 16:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) I was not I'm afraid! :) Copicat123 (talk) 15:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) sorry! I'm super sorry for my late reply its just I'm fully dependent on my e mail to tell me where to reply and to whom but my e mail has been ...soo yeah I'm forgetting a lot >< anyhow next time please tell me if I've forgetten you ok? 19:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) It's alright! I've had a lot of school recently anyway so I've not spent too much time here. Copicat123 (talk) 21:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Quest Why not? :D I need another person anyways. I'll add you in! Just make sure when it's your turn to update the quest. I'll message you when it gets approved! See you there! Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Quest is up! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_to_Save_the_Daughter_of_Notus Here you are! :D Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) WB Hello Copicat! I just renamed your template with the correct format in case you get an update that your page was edited by me :) Ok, thanks! Copicat123 (talk) 12:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Template I stumbled upon your word bubble for Jemma Martin. Considering that the page was dedicated for the word bubble, I renamed the page into Template:Jemma Martin. I hope I have not caused you any inconveniences with this, and in the case that I have, I am truly sorry. It's fine! I@m going to thank you in fact, because I could never find it in my template list :-) Copicat123 (talk) 10:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Model/Image Good day, Copicat123! I bring you good news! Bobby Lockwood has been voted as "Image Kept" and so you can now use him as a model :) Happy Holidays!